It's a New Year
by MusicalMusa
Summary: Their promise as kids lived on until one faithful day where they had to go their separate ways, as time progressed he couldn't take being apart from her so... Will he be able to be with her when that specific day comes once again, or will she be alone for the very first time?
1. The Past

**I've decided to update Hot Professor on Jan 2013 cause I have no idea what to write next and I want to make a New Year's fic xD I know, Christmas isn't over yet but this'll be a 3 chapter story which is based on my favorite couple, MxR ;) so this chapter is really short, but as each update the chapter will get longer since it's just chapters I think I can promise you that I'll be updating up until New Year :3 so, proceed to the story and Have a very Happy Christmas guys! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Past

"Wiven!"

But the little boy stayed hidden behind the slide of the huge playground, he heard the pitter patter of her little shoes as the girl, with shoulder length midnight blue hair, ran above on the bridge that connected the slide with the stairs.

"Wiven?" her voice sounded a bit scared, she looked around with her small azure eyes for her friend, but all she could hear and find were other kids who were strangers to her.

She climbed down the stairs and sat on the swing where _they _would always meet every friday afternoon after school, they would play until the sunset, they would laugh until their ribs started to hurt, and they would exchange stories about their week. It was a routine the two kids always looked forward too.

"If yoh not gonna come ouwt.." she pushed herself so that the swing would move, her feet couldn't touch the sandy ground so she used her weight to make it swing "I won't be yow fwiend anymow" the little girl threatened as she picked up some movement by the slide, she was sure it was him.

She looked again and smiled, there was no way he could bear her drama, even if they both knew that she was kidding. So he came out of hiding.

"Fine" he groaned as he ran out from the slide and tackled the girl on the swing with a big hug, his hands slipping itself under her arms and his head resting on her shoulder.  
She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled as his body stopped her swinging, she looked at him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Wiven, I'm youw best-est fwiend, wight?"  
"Of couws!" he answer without hesitation, he pulled his arms from her body and ran in front of her "Am I youw best-est fwiend?"

She didn't answer at first, the little girl closed her eyes and felt the breeze pass through her rosy cheeks, she listened to the birds beautiful chirping, she inhaled the smell of lilies that grew during this time of the year.

Once she opened her eyes she raised her hand which would align to his face and brought her fingers down, except the smallest one by the far end which was her favorite "We'll be the best-est fwiends"  
He nodded and wrapped his pinky around hers "Pwomise?" his eyes that were full of joy were locked on hers.  
"Pwomise" she giggled and withdrew her hand so that it could grip the chains of the swing.

She then looked at the ground and saw how his shadow hovered over her body, she felt safe, she felt secure, she felt how this little boy in front of her would always be there for her.

"Wiven" she called out again, a bit soft this time.

He looked at her and saw two adults standing by the entrance of the park, looking at them. He frowned, knowing that their day would end and that they'd have to wait another seven days before they could see each other again.

"Wiven" she poked his shoulder causing him to flinch a bit "Would the people in youw house mind if you slept ovew in my house tomowow?"

Riven glanced away, even as young as he is, 8 years old, he knew how big the world was. He knew terms that grown ups knew, he knew that there were different types of people with different personalities, he knew for the fact that his best friend wasn't aware of his knowledge.

"I can ask" he bitterly replied, not making it too obvious to her.  
"Gweat!" she hopped down from her swing and gave him a quick hug, but it wasn't the normal hug he'd gotten, he felt something different when they came in to contact.

Once she pulled away she saw the questionable look that invaded his face.

"Sweetheart!" a lady that looked to be in her mid-twenty's, she had black hair, white skin, and Asian eyes, called out with an older man beside her "It's time to go"

Riven frowned more, he sighed and looked away from the happy family.

"_Mommy's leaving me soon_" the little girl whispered in to Riven's ear before she ran to the older woman and man.

He watched the 3 walk away until they disappeared from the distance, it was like any other day for him. But Riven knew that the next time they meet it won't be like any normal day.

Before leaving the park Riven sat on the swing and looked straight to see an old mansion that looked to be centuries old, but this was Magix, everything looked old. He sighed once more before kicking the sand that filled the playground, he felt so confused. For a kid, he had a ton of problems.

The one thing that kept him going was _her_, she was always there for him when no one was, she accepted him for who he is, she _is _his best_-est_ friend.

As he hopped of the swing he walked straight to his home, the huge mansion wasn't that far so he had some time to walk around.

But he couldn't enjoy his alone time that long, he met up with the keeper of the house who was fixing the mansion gate, _Cordatorta._

"Where've you been, lad?" the huge brute was fixing the gate to the house, it had a lose bar and a little tinker would do the trick.  
"I was at the playgwound" he hopped up the stairs and sat with his face resting on his knees.  
"You saw ya little friend?" Cordatorta wiped his hands on his jeans and joined Riven on the porch.  
"Mm-hmmmm" he nodded, a bit down "She's asking if I could sleepovew in her house tomowow" his squinted his eyes and sighed "I think her moma's going to go to that place my pawents went"

Cordatorta was taken back, he knew what kind of kid Riven was but he never knew that he was _this _mature. The way he acts, the way he talks, the way he sees the world. But maybe that's what you get if you saw how your parents died, you embrace the ugly truth of life.

"Might that be a fine idea, lad" the big man exhaled as the sun was setting, he saw how the orange sun submerged itself to the ground, it was the most beautiful thing he saw "Musa will be needing her best friend"

* * *

**Please do review, and don't worry, it might be confusing right now but I'll be explaining the story as it progresses :D don't forget to review, think of it as a present for me, hahaha! Oh, and happy holidays everyone! Stay safe! But seriously, don't forget to review :)**


	2. The Present

**A/n: Helloooo! :3 okay, so that whole thing where Riven sleepovers has a big meaning in this chapter so I won't make this author's note long :D on to my story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Present

_"Wiven"_

_He looked around for the faded voice but only found a mist of darkness that suddenly took over the world, it was like the place never heard the word light._

_"Wiven?"_

_He recognized who it was, the way his name was said sounded so scared and confused, he only knew 1 person who was was like that, Musa._

_"Wiven!"_

"Musa!" he vigorously sat up from his bed with sweat running down from his forehead.

_A dream?_ He thought as he tried to control his breathing, it was hoarse and loud for someone who just woke up. His head was hurting, his heart was racing, and his vision was a bit blurry.

"You called?" she stepped in with her back facing him and her hands covering her eyes, it wasn't like she didn't want to see him, it was his naked body that intimidated her.  
"Uhhh.." he looked at her with a silly smile and squinted eyes, he was never sure why she always did that every time he didn't have a shirt on.  
"Well..." she waved her arms to get his attention, even though she had it "Cordatorta let me in and I'm making you breakfast"  
He watched her run away from his door , he laughed, thinking how adorable she looked "We've bathed when we were kids!" he grabbed a white tee that hanged from his chair and quickly wore it on.  
"I don't care!" her voiced echoed up to his room as some giggling escaped her mused tone.

He quickly ran down the stairs and followed the sizzling smell of bacon that was being fried up for him, one of the reasons why he loved Musa visiting him was her cooking, she always spoiled him when it came to food. Unlike Cordatorta, he was always feeding him protein shakes, vegetables, fruits, and raw eggs.

"Do you have a shirt on?" she placed some food on the table but continued to manage what was on the stove.  
Riven sat down and took a quick bite of toast that was prepared just a few minutes ago "Yeah"

10 years has passed since their promise to each other and both of them have been inseparable, Riven was always by her side may be it be a happy one or a crucial one.

He watched her from the table and observed her new aura, she seemed less down than before and she was smiling again, she would laugh at his corny jokes again, she was singing like before again, and that made him feel content.

"You know what day it is, right?" Riven was poking his scrambled egg as he slowly looked up to see her back once again.

Today was the 31st of December, a day before the new year, but at the same time it was Maltin's 10th death anniversary.

_-Flashback-_

_"I didn't think Mr. Towta (That's what Musa called Cordatorta) would allow you!" she squealed as she saw Riven in front of their house with his huge backpack on the ground.  
"Yes, Musa here's been worried that you wouldn't be joining us for New Year's eve" Hoboe picked Musa up from the ground and smiled down at Riven who looked really nervous to be in their home.  
"Come on it" Matlin, who Musa looked at lot like, had a warm cup of hot chocolate for Riven._

_Riven looked at the lady in front of him and began to remove his shoes, since he saw a lot outside, and left them before entering the house. She looked paler than Musa or Hoboe, she looked fragile to him, but mostly, she looked sad even though she was smiling._

_"You go upstairs and play while mum and I get dinner ready, okay?" Hoboe placed Musa down on the stairs and gave her a kiss on the forehead, he smiled at Riven and looked back at Maltin.  
"Okay, daddy!" Musa sat patiently and sighed, as her father went in the kitchen she gestured Riven to take a seat next to her._

_He followed._

_"Can I see youw woom?" he brightly asked, not wanting her to frown, he never like seeing her all mopey._

_She nodded and climbed up the stairs, Riven held on to his backpack and ran up so he could catch her._

_As they reached the top Riven had noticed the structure of their house, it was modern but it had that good old tradition look as well. There were pictures hung, mostly of Musa, and old antiques that looked so foreign to him, there were golden record labels everywhere and framed instruments that looked so fragile but playable. It amazed him._

_By the very end of the corridor there was a blue door that had musical patterns stuck on it, there was a piece of paper taped on the very center that Riven chuckled at, it was a drawing Musa had made of them in the playground._

_'M-U-S-A'_

_Was also stuck to the door, it was an identifier so people would know it was her who owned the room._

_As the little girl entered Riven quickly followed, he was curious to what the roomed looked like, was it like his? Was it like Cordatorta's? What was is like?_

_"Wow" he peeped out as he saw the different things she had._

_There were a lot of drawers and closets, 2 on each side, there were more pictures of her family, and Riven of course, hung on the wall. There were toys scattered everywhere, mostly stuffed toys and instruments, and there was her piano shaped bed in the center of the room._

_"You sleep hewe!" she pulled another bed from under hers, it was a smaller version of her bed._

_He placed his bag on top of it and took a seat before letting out a huge sigh, Riven knew this wouldn't just be any ordinary sleepover where all they do is laugh and play. He knew something would happen because of what Musa said to him, her words have been stuck in his head all day._

_"Don't you like it?" she took a seat next to him and grabbed her teddy bear from her own bed "You can use Cuddles if you want"  
"I like it" he let out a smile smile before pushing Cuddles back to Musa._

* * *

_It was almost midnight and the Melody family was outside their house trying out some sparks. Riven and Musa were playing with the lights, Maltin was talking to their neighbor who was keeping an eye on their 6 year old daughter, Galatea, while Hoboe watched the two jolly kids run around the yard._

_"It's like magic!" Musa laughed as she stared at the sparkling stick that emitted blue and purple lights.  
"Maybe it is!" Riven stared at his as well, he watched until the sparkle went out and he let out a scowl before he looked at his friend.  
"Don't be sad" she pouted "If I wearn magic, I'll give you all the spawkle in the whole wowld!"  
He lifted his pinky at her and smiled "Pwomise?"_

_She laughed and nodded before gripping her pinky with his._

_They both ran back to Hoboe, who was enjoying a hot cup of tea, and pleaded him to make the 'sparkle' come back. They told him how they both want it sparkle all the time and if Musa had magic then they'd always make it sparkle._

_"Mummy has magic" Maltin knelt down in front of the 2 and waved her hands which their eyes followed.  
"Weally?" Musa and Riven enthusiastically said at the same time, they were holding each others hands tightly as their face was filled with curiosity._

_Hoboe smiled as he watched his wife entertain the kids with her musical powers, she was waving her hands from left to right making some of her powers leak out from her finger tips. Riven stared at it as his eyes grew bigger, but for the little girl, she was watching carefully as her mother filled her palm with a purple glow._

_"What is it?" Riven couldn't take his eyes of the magic ball, he was trying to keep himself from touching it.  
"Magic" Maltin laughed before grasping it and making the glow disappear.  
"Awww!" Riven blinked, he pouted and crossed his arms as Maltin messed his hair.  
"Don't worry sweetie, when Musa grows up she'll have magic as well" Maltin looked at her daughter and sighed, she caressed Musa's cheek before giving her a heart warming smile which Riven didn't see.  
"She will?" the boy looked at his best friend and took her hands so that he could stare at them._

_Musa giggled at the sight and pulled her hands away from him, she stuck her tongue out and laughed once again._

_"Alright, alright it's time for bed you two" Hoboe got up from his seat and carried his daughter from the ground as he lead the two back inside.  
"But it's only.." Musa looked at their treble clef clock "11:45!"  
"Now, now, honey, a growing girl needs her sleep" Hoboe was already climbing up the stairs and was holding onto Riven's hand._

_The 3 reached the room and were instantly put to bed, he kissed his daughter goodnight and patted Riven's head before heading to the door, he looked back at the 2 then whispered sweet dreams._

_"Won't mummy say goodnight?" Musa was all curled up in her bed with Cuddles in her tight embrace, her blanket reached the tip of her nose but you could still see her drowsy eyes.  
"Mummy needs to rest sweetie, she's very tired but I promise you that when you wake up she'll be here" he slightly chuckled and slowly closed the door "Happy New year, baby"_

_Musa turned to face Riven who was still wide awake, she placed her hand on the edge of her bed so it would lay their hanging so Riven could see. She wrapped and unwrapped them in a fist and the little boy instantly knew what she wanted._

_He took her hand in his and looked up to see her nearly in tears._

_"Musa?" he got up from his bed and crawled next to her.  
"Daddy's lying" she sniffled a bit but kept her eyes dry, she was holding back all the tears as Riven pulled her up so he could clearly see her "Mummy's not going to be here in the mowning"_

_Riven kept quiet, he knew nothing he would say could help her in this situation, all she needed to do was talk till her heart was content._

_"Sh-she told me that she would be leaving, she said that she has to go somewhewe cause someone's going to make her feel bettew" she hiccuped as she gripped her pajama's that had droplets of water stains on it, she wiped her eyes as she lost control of her tears "I don't want mummy to leave me, Wiven"  
He pulled her in to his embrace and began to cry himself, he knew that Maltin will never return from that place "Don't worry, you have me and Uncle Hoboe, we will nevew weave you"  
"B-but.." she buried herself into his shoulder and cried harder "But daddy doesn't know that mummy's weaving, she nevew told him so what if he leaves me when he finds out?"  
Riven pulled away from her and was a bit shocked with what he heard, he calmed himself down before getting the stuffed bear that was behind the little girl "I pwomise you, Musa, he won't"_

_She took the bear and slowly sank her face in to it, she sniffled once again and felt a hand across her back._

_As the 2 kids heard the chime of grandfather clock different colored lights entered the room from the window, they heard explosions and saw different patterns the fireworks made, they heard their neighbors cheering and kids playing with their noise makers, and they also heard someone's cries._

_"Maltin!?" Hoboe's voice could be heard from the other room, his shaky vocals scared the 2 kids, especially Musa "Maltin!"_

_"MALTIN!"_

_Riven held on to her tight as he felt his shirt get wet, he could hear his best friend cry even though the explosion from the fireworks were loud, he felt her grip his shirt tight as the image of Maltin penetrated her thoughts, he felt her grief which was something that pained his inside._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Of course" she answered with a bit of hurt in her voice.

She turned off the stove and placed the remaining food that she was cooking on a plate, she faced Riven with a neutral expression and took a seat next to him.

"Of course I know" she sighed and placed some bacon and ham on his plate.

Riven felt a bit guilty asking, he never got used to her being like this, even if he spent every New Year in her place he still can't get used to her state, but how can he? His best friend and the love of his life still can't move on the death of her mother.

Yes, Riven has fallen in love with her.

"So.." he changed his tone and made it cheerier so that their moods could change "I've got some news that it'd like to show you"

She looked at him a bit confused.

"Remember that school I applied to?" he grinned as he placed his hand on his butt pocket.  
"You mean Red Fountain?" she rested her head on her arched arm and took a sip of Riven's orange juice.

He nodded and got a piece of paper out from his behind, he handed it to Musa and she began to read the content.

"Blah blah blah..." Musa scanned the piece of paper and continued to read it "_Congratulations_..." her eyes widened and her mouth curved up to a smile, she looked at Riven and he just gestured her to continue reading "_You have been accepted to enroll next school yea_r... Oh my gosh! Riven!"  
He laughed and opened his arms for her to jump into, he stood up and squeezed her tight "Told you I'd get in"

As she pulled away Musa had a huge smile on her face, she had her arms behind her back while Riven stayed curious to her actions.

"Well.." she started "I've got some news myself" she swung her finger and a small pink card appeared in front of them.

Riven took it from the air and quickly checked it out. It had a sweet scent, a seal with the letter A engraved on it, and behind was Musa's home address.

"Don't tell me" he looked up and saw how happy her face looked, her eyes said it all "You got in to Alfea?"

She nodded and began to dance around the kitchen with Riven's envelop in her hands, she grabbed Riven's arm and forcefully made him dance even though she knew he hated it. She couldn't care less, they were going to their dream school.

He stopped them both and held Musa by her shoulders, since he knew there was no stopping her dance drive "Does your dad know?"  
"Not yet" she laughed and hugged him once again "I wanted you to be the first to know!"

He watched her run to the living room so she could play some tunes and dance her heart out.

He understood how much this meant to her, ever since they were kids she always talked about Alfea. After gaining her powers, a year after her mom died, Musa was determined to attend Alfea to make her mum proud.

"I guess this is really happening" Riven looked at the card and saw the words of acceptance.

_Congratulations!_

He was happy that she would attend her dream school but...

"We're really going our separate ways" he sighed and dropped the card on the table, he stood up and walked to the living room to join his friend. He was determined make as much memories as possible.

You see, Alfea and Red Fountain were in two different places, two very far different places. Both were in magix but both campuses were very far from each other, Alfea was in the far west while Red Fountain was in the far east. It was a 2-day trip that Riven detested.

* * *

**So the next chapter would most probably be uploaded on the 31st of December or the 1st of January, either way I'm going to upload it soon so stay tuned! :D don't forget to review, kay? :D It's just a 3 chapter story so yeah, just wait cause it's gonna be longer than this one :) REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. The Future

**And here is the last chapter! I finished this last night but had no time to upload it since it was New Years eve xD but hey, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy it! Happy New year! :3 R&R**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Future

"Riven?" her voice made him peek out of the bathroom with his head turning from left to right, he had his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, a towel wrapped around his hips, and a smaller towel around his neck.

He spit out the paste that filled his mouth and quickly wiped his face clean before running to his computer, he clicked the _enter_ button from his keyboard and a green hologram appeared itself in front of him.

"It's about time" she waved at him with a silly smile on her face.  
"Sorry bout that" he chuckled as he saw her once again, she looked completely different than before "I just woke up"  
"Cordatorta giving you a hard time again?" she guessed as she rested her head on her hand which was arched on the desk.  
"Bingo" he winked, making her smile once again.  
"Well, that's what you get for accepting _his_ scholarship" she began to play with the tips of her hair as she continued to rant out his misfortune "It's Cordatorta, the big brute who always loved to pick on you when we were kids"  
"And he's still that big brute who loves to pick on me" he joked as he looked at her making different silly yet adorable faces.

It has been 9 months since they separated and started their new lives studying in their dream school but the two of them were still the best of friends, they would leave time for themselves every Sunday just like when they were kids, to video chat and talk about what happened to their whole week.

Riven, who was making a lot of progress in Red Fountain, found out the real reason why he got in to the school. His caretaker, Cordatorta, was a Professor in the said school and had recommended Riven to the Head Master, who was surprisingly a close friend of the guy. Riven was then accepted as a full scholar after his first semester in Red Fountain by showing outstanding school performances.

Musa, on the other hand, had joined a club that was dedicated to make a change in Alfea. She had met 5 girls who didn't want to settle by just finishing their formal-fairy education then being content with either being a fairy godmother or simply graduating, they wanted something more.

"So? How're the girls?" he incurious asked, Riven wasn't really dandy with his _best friend_ finding other friends, it's normal of course but he just hasn't gotten used to it.  
"Fine, everyone's fine" she dully answered, seeming a bit down but trying to not make it obvious.

He studied her for a while, her sparkling eyes now full of hollow boredom, her perky smile now in a pout, and her usual cheery voice was over taken by meaningless sighs. But never the less, she still looked pretty hot to him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" his questionable voice made her eyes lock on to him, with raised eyebrow she was thinking about his offer.

For a good minute the 2 friends didn't talk. Musa was thinking while Riven tried to act cool, even though he was a nervous wreck in the inside, he was playing it rather well.

"Tomorrow's just.." she started with a gulp, her voice suddenly squeaked uncontrollably.  
Then he remembered, quickly interrupting her before she could go further "You haven't told the girls?  
She shook her head "I can't.." her head now in a bow and her eyes diverted, what seems a mile, away "I don't think they'll understand"

It's true, even Hoboe didn't understand her. Her aunt's and uncle's never got her. Only Riven understood why she couldn't move on up until now.

"If you explain it to them, maybe they'll get it" he recommended, wanting to be there by her side and tend to her tears that were going to fall in a matter of seconds "They're your friends, I'm sure they'll understand, Muse"  
"I know, Riv, but.." she looked to the and side and began to wipe her eyes that were almost at their limit "Hold on"

Riven sat back and slammed his fist on the table, he took in deep breathes to calm himself down and to cool his head.

_Stupid death._ He began to reminisce about the past once again.

_-Flashback-_

_"How's Uncle Hoboe?" Riven took a seat on the sandbox next to her and began to play with the sand._

_She didn't answer, Musa just stared at small sandy castle that Riven built for her. She hasn't said a word to him ever since she and her father got back from the hospital for Maltin's body check, it was like someone had scared the voice out of her._

_"Musa" he moved himself in front of her and tried to catch a glimpse of her face, even though he knew that she wasn't in the mood to talk she had to get this out of her system "You know I'm always hewe fow you"_

_She nodded and looked up so that he could see her wet cheeked face._

_"D-d-daddy destwoyed M-mummy's wecowds and m-music sheets, he threw out the flute Mummy gave me and buwned all the ins-instwuments inside the ho-ouse" she pulled herself together and just wiped all the tears that she couldn't control anymore and began to open up to Riven "He even s-said that Mummy's a b-bad pewson fow leaving u-us"  
Riven took her hand and patted her back, he took his little handkerchief out and wiped the tears that stained her face "But you know that Auntie Maltin loves you, she wouldn't leave if she didn't have too"  
"Uh-huh" she sniffled and hiccuped as pulled her knees up to her chin "But Daddy doesn't know that Mummy's been sick, she said that she didn't want to him to wowwy" she looked at Riven dead in the eyes and bit her lip "Mummy even said I must nevew tell daddy that I know why she left"  
He raised his eyebrow and placed a questionable look on his face "You know why she had to leave?"  
"Yes" her tears dried up a bit and she looked to be too serious for a 6 year old "She said that the music inside of her was going to disappear because Daddy's pawents needed help, so she gave them her music"  
"Gave them her music?" he repeated a bit confused with this statement.  
"Gwandpa and Gwandma asked Mummy for her music because she's an amazing singew and faiwy, she can use her music and powers to help othews" she began to draw notes on the sand so that Riven could have a better understanding of it "Gwandpa and Gwandma's home was having pwoblems and they asked Mummy fow help, but they didn't know that it would dwain all her enewgy until Mummy felt something a few days aftew helping my Gwandpawents"  
"So Aunti Maltin left because she gave all her enewgy to your Gwandpawents home?" he poked the sand and began to connect pictures that Musa drew.  
"Yeah, and Mummy didn't want Daddy to know cause she's scawed that he might get mad at my Gwandpawents" she sighed, finally getting a hold of herself.  
"Are you mad at your Gwandpawents?" he boldly asked as he looked at her straight in the eyes._

_She looked back at him and thought about it. They felt and heard nothing but the air since it was still windy from winter, it was the start of the New Year so the wind was a bit brisky._

_She turned to the side and blurted out "No"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sorry!" she sat back on her chair and waved at the surprised hero-in-training "The girls were just saying goodbye"  
"Goodbye?" he leaned forward a bit and looked for Tecna, her roommate, but to his surprise he noticed that the Technology fairy's stuff weren't in the room.  
"For the holidays" she frowned as she brushed her hand on her shoulder, looking a way from the camera.

_Oh right_. He just remembered what today was, not a very good holiday for the both of them.

"Sorry" he apologized, scratching his nape Riven began to exhale heavy air "I-uhmm.."  
"It's fine" she lied, making it seem that she was okay by smiling but he knew it was a fake.  
Riven began to feel the guilt rise up to his stomach as he saw her lying to herself and to him that she was okay "No, it's not" he coughed, manning up for once in front of her "I know you can't be alone tomorrow, you won't be able to handle that _fucking_ memory, Muse" he was a bit taken back by his forceful tone but couldn't really take it back since he got it out already "I know how much you hate your Grandparents for what they did, I know you can't go back to Melody because your Dad only reminds you of your Mum, I know that you've endured this shit since we were kids, and I know that you had to grow up fast for your Dad"

He looked to the side, not wanting to see the hurt he gave her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself but she had to know, she had to know that the past will never haunt her and that she'd have to move on and he will be there for her and so will her friends in Alfea.

"Muse, you've got to understand that there are some people who see your pain but aren't able to help because you don't let them help you" he clenched his fist and began to remember what Cordatorta said on the day Maltin died.

_'You need to be strong for her or else, no one would'_

"We've been friends since we kindergarten and I know when your lying, and your friends, the Winx, I bet they know something's up but are just waiting for you to open up to them" his words struck her deep but that didn't let her break down "So just tell them what happened and I can assure you that they'll understand"

She smiled at him, it was a genuine one that Riven thought he'd never see again. She let out a tear and hugged the hologramed screen.

"You idiot, you always know what to say, huh?" she laughed and sat back.  
"That's me, the greatest man you ever lived" his airheadedness made her laugh more and he began to do so, now this was the Musa he knew before.

Just as the two were beginning to get comfortable a loud bang was heard just behind Musa, it was the door was slammed open by an ogre or two.

"What the heck?" she looked back to see her friends with bags in their hands and a couple of other things (for a blonde named Stella)  
"What? What's happening?" Riven tried to get a look of the scene but was only blocked by Musa's back.  
"My friends" she giggled and that re-assured Riven enough to let out a sigh and sit back on his chair.

She pushed herself away from the screen as her friends got closer to her enough for Riven to see the whole thing, it was like a cinema for him.

"I thought you girls left?" she crossed her legs and pointed at the bags that were eating the space of her room.  
"Yes, but I forgot to get our ID's in the common room so we went back" Tecna blushed from embarrassment but kept a sturdy look on her face.  
"And we accidentally heard your conversation with Riven, we didn't mean to eavesdrop" Flora, who was a sweet brunette, grabbed Musa's hands and gave her an apologetic smile.  
"_Busted_" Riven laughed by the monitor and began to laugh.

Musa just rolled her eyes, stood up, and hugged her friends tight, she wiped a tear that escaped her eyes and gave a thumbs up at Riven.

"Thanks, girls" she giggled and sat back at her swivel chair once again "You really are the best friends a girl could have"

The Winx began to laugh, especially Layla, the Princess of Andros who was the chocolate beauty of the sea.

"And Riven?" she pointed at the pouting Specialist who had his arms crossed and face to the side.  
"Well..." she pushed herself back at the monitor and buzzed the gloomy man "He's a special person who will never be replaced, not by anyone"

With that said Riven smiled and was a bit happy that she cheery again, he was glad that the girls were there for her and understood her emotions, but most of all, he was glad that he was thought of as special by her.

"Do you want us to stay behind?" Bloom, a redhead who came from earth, placed her bag near the piano shaped bed and knelt down in front of her friend.  
"No" Musa shook her head and smiled truthfully this time, she wanted her friends to stay but she also wanted them to be with their families "I'll be fine here"

Musa had no plans on going back to Melody because every end of the year her Grandparents would visit their home and her mothers shrine, she couldn't deny the fact that she had this vexed root for her Grandparents. So she decided to spend the end of the year in Alfea.

"You sure?" Bloom looked at her then back at the girls who looked a bit worried for their friend.  
Musa pointed at the monitor and smiled "No worries, girls, Riven's here"

But as they looked at the monitor the maroon haired hero had already logged off.

* * *

A few minutes till midnight, 5 to be exact, and Musa had crawled in to bed and wrapped herself under her covers.

"_Douche_" she whispered to herself as she thought of Riven, he hadn't called nor texted her back ever since their video chat awhile ago.

She was all alone in her dormitory for she assured the girls that Riven would be there for her, she told them that he might've just been disconnected and they should hurry to their homes before the portal management would close for the holidays, but seeing and hearing nothing in her room, she was wrong.

As the ticking of the clock filled her ears she saw the shadows of the fireworks that were being lit up outside the courtyard, she filled her room with sound proof waves that prevented any form of noise the outside had to offer to get in. The loud bang, the colors, the shock, if she sees the form of the fireworks then she knew she would break down because of the memory.

"_Riven.." _she whispered once again, shutting her eyes tight and only thinking positively. But she couldn't.

She sat up and looked out the window.

_'BOOM'_

But she didn't hear it. All she saw was a bright blue and purple explosion that seemed both beautiful and painful to her. All the memories came racing back to her head, the image of her Mum, her Dad, Riven... Everything came back.

_Be strong._ She clenched her fist and pulled it to her chest. _Don't lose it._ She sniffled as a huge red ball exploded outside. _Stop._

As the tears began to reveal themselves to her cheeks, Musa felt a hand cover up her eyes and another wrapping itself around her waist. Her lips shivered but she felt relieved at the mystery person's touch, it was a familiar sensation to her.

"_I'm here for you_" he soothely said in to her ear, he felt the tears stopping as he held her closer to him "_So don't cry_"

She smiled and placed her hands on his arm.

"_I'll always be here for you because.._" he gulped, and hesitantly shook the shivers that were crawling his guts  
"_Because?" _her breathing was off as well, his arm around hers just made it worse.

As another explosion lit up the room he manned up once again and hoped this would work out well.

"_Because, I love you_" his words penetrated her ears and ravage itself in to her heart, her emotions jumped and her stomach did back flips, so that meant tears were forming again.

He felt mouth curve in to a smile and that let him let out a breath.

"_Oh, yeah_.." she giggled "_Happy New Year_"

He chuckled, knowing she couldn't say those words back then but now with a simple action. As he kissed her nape he held on to her dearly as for today, her old painful memory has been replaced with something far more greater.

* * *

"And that the story on how I got your Mum" Riven closed the album and looked down at a 6-year-old girl.

"Sweetie, don't listen to Daddy" Musa picked up the little girl and stuck her tongue out as she left her husband in their living room.  
"You don't have to be shy, hun!" Riven raised his arms and began to laugh as got up and followed the 2 to their backyard.

Ever since that night in Alfea Musa and Riven have been strong in both friendship and love, they've undergone some tough challenges but were able to manage them with flying colors.

Musa had placed the little girl on her lap as she enjoyed the night sky and breezy air"Did Daddy weally go in Alfea, Mummy?"  
"Yes, but he didn't really arrived at New Year's eve, he arrived at New Year's day" Musa watched Riven approach them with a proud smile on his face, something she was quite fond off.  
"You really ruin the fun, don't you?" he took a seat next to the two and placed wrapped his hand over Musa's shoulder "My version was better, ain't it sweetheart?" he smiled down at the maroon-haired little girl.  
"Oh, please, you always tell people that you arrived at New Year's eve.." she pushed Riven away and had a menacing smile on her face "But the fact is you were a minute late"  
He laughed "It wasn't my fault I ran out of nitros"

The little girl giggled and clapped as she saw the 2 adults rant on about their love-life that they didn't notice that the fireworks were already showing itself to them in the sky. There were green, blue, yellow, purple, and red, the little girl giggled some more as different forms were made and she saw how her parents were playfully argued about their stories.

"Oh my gosh!" Musa, who finally noticed the noise, looked up at the sky and saw all the lights that were displayed for this time of year.  
"Isn't it pwetty?" she smiled at her parents as she pointed up in the sky that was now flashing new forms of fireworks.  
"It sure is, sweetheart" Riven took the little girl from Musa and chuckled at her excitement.

He looked at Musa then at his own daughter, how much time has passed and how much memories they've made but this seems so unreal to him. Musa, now his wife and the mother of his child, would always love New Year, he never figured out how he did it but he's sure damn happy about it. And his daughter, who looked a lot like Musa, was a happy-go-lucky child who the sweetest and most adorable little munchkin a father could ask for. She had Musa's white skin, wavy hair, and blue small eyes, but she also had his maroon hair, _irresistible _smile, and caring personality. He was a bit baffled on how much blessings he's gotten.

"Here you go, sweetie" Musa kissed her daughter's milky white forehead and presented her a wrapped little box.

She took the box and quickly tore the wrapping apart, she giggled as she saw the content of the gift.

"It's Mummy's flute!" she raised it up and began to flail it as her cheeks glowed red from the cold.  
"It was your Grandmother's flute" she looked at the newly fixed instrument "Your Dad got it fixed after finding it in my old house"

But as she rejoiced something else fell down from the unwrapped present. Musa picked it up and handed it to her daughter again, the little girl looked curious once again.

"Daddy's gift is inside as well" Riven laughed and felt a bit embarrassed that his daughter hadn't notice it.

She groped the inside of the medium sized box and took out what was left.

It was a smaller box, a small pink box that had her name engraved on the body and a small treble clef on the top.

"It's so pwetty, daddy" she stared at the box, not wanting to part from it as she held on tight.  
"Open it, sweetheart" he patted her head and watched how the enthusiastic girl handle her new toy with care.

As she opened the box a small piano rose up and it began to play a tune.

_'Masquerade'_

It was a song that was performed in play the couple had seen a few years ago, Riven had customized it to play in a piano style for his daughter loved playing the piano.

"I wuv it!" she squealed, hugging her parents tight and giving them kisses as her joy reached its max "I wuv it so much!"

Riven and Musa looked at each other and smiled, now this was another swell year for them.

"Well, Happy Birthday, sweetie" Riven gave her a squeeze before giving her to Musa once again.  
"And Happy New Year" she kissed her before giving her a hug "My sweet little Maltin"

* * *

**Yeah, if it's confusing just ask me xD idk if it's good or what not cause my sister suggested a lot of things and it really confused me xD but REVIEW please :3**


End file.
